The Day that Changed the World
by EvillyLungs
Summary: Hermione and Draco are able to be civil to each other for a few minutes, granted they weren't talking but they both felt something had changed, when Hermione gets home and is given shocking news just moments later, she knows she'll soon be thrust together with Draco Malfoy and without the worry of Harry and Ron, maybe she'll enjoy it. Set after 4th year, major AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I will only put this once, I do not own Harry Potter.

She picked up her suitcase, gasping silently at its weight, she had forgotten during the course of the train journey how much she had acquired over the course of the year. She saw Harry and Ron looking at her, and in previous years they would have rushed over to help, for they were still trying to maintain that friend image, but now was a different story, Ron glared whilst Harry simply stared at her. Perhaps there was a time where Harry really was her friend, but that time wasn't now. She felt sorry for Harry, she could have been a bloody Hufflepuff because of all the loyalty she still had for him, but she knew Ron, Ginny, Percy and Molly were using Harry for his fame and fortune. And that was only one reason to why she was outcast from the golden trio of many.

She was still struggling with the weight of the suitcase and half wondered if part of the reason why it felt so heavy was because of the emotional weight she was currently feeling. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and promptly dropped everything she was carrying. She saw Harry move to go over to her and help her, but he didn't, the warning look on Ginny's face and the grab of the arm quickly deterred him from that idea. She knelt down to pick up her clothes and books brushing her hair quickly out of her face, and looked up as she went to put the discarded items back into the suitcase of hell, when she saw someone she never thought would ever help her, drop down to her knees and start picking up the discarded items. She watched in surprise, unable to say anything, when she noticed that the suitcase was full, and there was none of her discarded items on the platform. She watched as he shut the case and handed it to her. He muttered a feather light charm whilst pointing at the case, and as he started to silently walk away, she went to say thank you, but her mouth failed her. And that was the day that started everything between Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

She walked home, she'd been rubbing her hands in a nervous panic the whole way. In a letter her parents had told her that they had something important to tell her, and she had been working herself up ever since, wondering what it could be. Though, nothing she had ever experienced could ever prepare her for the shock she was in for.

She walked through the door. "Mum, Dad, I'm home?" Normally by the time she had even opened the door they were there, hugging her, barely allowing her to breathe, so when she heard nothing but laughter in the kitchen, she got worried, she threw her suitcase on the floor and ran to the kitchen. There were four adults sat around the round table, her parents and two dark haired ones, and she hated herself for her thoughts but she couldn't help but notice that she looked remarkably like the strangers sat opposite her parents. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked her parents.

"You're adopted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The words "You're adopted," rang through her ears. She couldn't believe it, sure there were signs plastered across her life, but no teenager ever actually thinks they were adopted unless they had been previously told, or they remembered the adoption process. "What do you mean I'm adopted?" She asked after a minute. "Honey, you have to understand that we had tried everything to have our own child, so when these two wonderful people appeared out of nowhere and told us that their family was in danger and they didn't want you to get hurt, we said that we would look after you, they never told us their name, they just said, "Her name is Hermione and she will grow up to be very special." Before they left." Hermione looked at her biological parents, she knew they were purebloods by the way they were staring at everything in the kitchen, not out of disgust though, like the Malfoy family would have, but out of astonishment. "Who are you?" She asked nodding her head toward them. "I'm Frank, and this is my wife, Alice. Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"That's impossible. You can't be my parents. That would mean Neville is my –"

"Neville is your brother."

"Explain this from the beginning."

"We had just got married and Alice fell pregnant, despite the war going on we were happy, we were going to have a child. After you were born, Alice, well she fell pregnant with Neville. Around the time she was eight months, we heard about the prophecy, Neville was born and we feared the dark lord would come after us. He did. Before he did, we sent Neville to his grandmothers – we knew that he being one of the possible children of the prophecy, needed magic to protect him, but there was no clue on what he would do to you, so we put a heavy masking charm on you and hid you in the muggle world. It would prevent anyone in the magical world apart from us, from finding you, however, the spell would have been broken when the war ended so Neville and you could reunite. We said one last goodbye, Neville already with his Grandmother, to find Bellatrix there waiting for us, and tortured us so we would tell her everything. When we didn't, she went crazy and started torturing us until we needed to be in St Mungos for many years like we did. We almost died, but it was the picture of our family all together, when we were older with a few grandchildren, that kept us alive all these years."

Hermione was close to tears, she had two sets of parents, both had sacrificed everything for her, and she didn't know what to do. "We have more news Hermione." Jamie Granger said, "Your father and I, we plan to move to Australia now you have your real parents back, we've always wanted to go, so you're going to be living with the Longbottom's for a while." Hermione's world crashed. She was being taken from everything she had ever known. Hermione nodded, accepting her new fate. It isn't as if it would be bad to have Neville as a brother, it wasn't like he was a Malfoy or anything – it was Neville, so why did she have a feeling that this summer was going to go horribly wrong.

She went up the stairs, to pack a few things that reminded her of home, the rest of her stuff was going to be put into storage, and until she had somewhere she felt comfortable having everything out in the open storage was where it was going to stay. When Hermione was at school she was one of the most tidiest and organised people there, but if you walked into her bedroom at home – or the Granger house – it was a completely different story, sure all her books were organised alphabetically, but there was the odd sock and clothes all across the floor. She knew now that as a pureblood and a lady of the house of Longbottom, she was going to be held to certain expectations and decided to treat living with her new family as if she was at the school – minus the studying and the stress. She planned to show them that she could be fun and maintain the highest grades in the school – in her year group of course. She came back down the stairs having put everything she had ever owned into numerous boxes, and said goodbye to her parents, and flooed to the Longbottom Manor, where she would start to embrace her new life.


End file.
